Request 59
by JP26
Summary: Minako goes on a date with Theodore to Gekkou High on a Friday. Suggested Akihiko x Minako x Theodore love triangle but focuses on Aki x Minako. Last Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fic I tried to make for the Persona 3 Portable. I was re-playing it today and cannot help but get giddy at the thought of a Yandere Aki...I tried my best to make him look like one...:| As for Igor, well...he doesn't get much screen time so I tried to squeeze him in. There's going to be part two of this...when I finally decide how it'll end.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. How can I help you?" Theodore asked pleasantly as their valued guest, Arisato Minako, entered. Igor was busy reading a book and ignored their guest. He never placed that book down, that even Minako sometimes wonder if he's making any progress at all.

"I'd like to check on the requests." Minako said, looking at Theodore's golden eyes. From the very first time they had met, Minako was intrigued by this man. His pale complexion and golden eyes, not to mention his proud attitude. And the mysterious aura around him. It doesn't feel like the attraction she has for her senior, Akihiko Sanada. More like curiosity, and because of this, Minako wanted to know a lot about Theodore; she diligently finishes his personal requests in time for he sometimes slip in some personal information about himself. Theodore offered her the list of new request he has. Minako quickly skimmed it and her eyes stopped at request number 59: I'd like to visit Gekkoukan High School. Minako tried to stop herself from grinning. A date with Theodore is something she always look forward to.

"I'd like to take on this request." Minako said, pointing at number 59. Theodore gave her one of his rare warm smiles. Minako, with her heart starting to race, tried to calm down and forced herself to think that Theodore only want to know about her world. It's not like as if Theodore looks forward to their once in a blue moon dates. But then again, he might be, for he's learning about her world; the world outside the Velvet Room.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Theodore asked. Minako nodded.

"Let's go on a date. In Gekkoukan High School." Minako said as she thought, for the first time after how many of their dates, that it's strange for a woman to ask a guy out. She's never been really comfortably with guys, especially if one asks her out (save for Junpei and Akihiko) for a date. Even working with Hidetoshi from the Student Council unnerves her.

Theodore smiled again. "Thank you. Let's get going then." Theodore asked for her hand and they left the Velvet Room. Igor only glanced once up at them.

* * *

"So, this is Gekkoukan High School." Theodore said when they arrived at the school gates. "It's difficult to wraps one's mind for such a beautiful place turning into Tartarus..."

Minako, who had been so giddy inside herself felt the stares of the other students. She wondered why there are a lot of them today and figured out that it's Friday. That means some of the clubs had finished late. Theodore seems to have noticed their stares too.

"It seems that we are under some sort of scrutiny." he said. "Or perhaps they also sense your intense power. The denizens of this world has some keen senses."

Minako tried to correct Theodore's thinking but he immediately cut in. "Why don't you come closer? I'll protect you."

Minako blinked. "Okay..." As she moved closer to Theodore, she could feel the harsh looks coming from the girls as they walked past. She felt a lump in her throat and knew she'd be the subject of rumor or something by tomorrow.

"Just stay close to my shadow." Theodore said gently.

* * *

Akihiko was loitering about in the Laboratory Hallway, in a foul mood for he didn't manage to catch Minako so that he can ask her out to eat at Hagakure. For some reason unknown to him, Minako brightens up his gloomy days when there are no club activities for him. He quite envy her for she seems to be in a club room six days a week, what with her being in the Student Council, Tennis Club, Health Committee, and in the Home Eco. He sometimes wonder where she gets her energy, what with the fighting at night in Tartarus.

"All right, screw this." he muttered under his breath as his fangirls spotted him and quickly crowded him, squealing and screaming into his ears. He tried to shake them off, but he can never win without Minako's help. Heh, maybe the reason why he wanted to be with Minako because when he's with her, he can easily evade these girls. Then he remembered: sometimes Minako's in the Home Economics room working with that French transfer student. Maybe he could barge into them and stay there, to shake these girls off.

When he rounded by the corner, he saw Minako entering the Music Room with an unknown guy in blue. And for some reason, he felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hey, was that Junpei's girlfriend?" one of the girls piped up.

"Yeah. And she's totally, like, cheating on him every single day."

"I wonder why Junpei lets her do what she wants. He should put a tight collar around her."

Akihiko rounded on the girls. "Will you girls shut up? I'm having a migrain with all of your chatterings. Leave me alone."

Shocked, the girls stared at him with pouty lips before leaving him be.

"And she's not Junpei's girlfriend." Akihiko muttered to himself. She said so herself when he had confronted her about it. She's a free agent for goodness sake! He tried to walk past the Music Room, trying to ignore that Minako was in there with another guy. That was when he heard the guy talking about the piano and Minako suggesting to play a short piece for him. Akihiko thought he'd go berserk and charge right in and punch the other pretty boy in the face.

"What am I so jealous of?" Akihiko asked himself angrily as he stood outside the Music Room, listening to Minako play Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

* * *

**Another A/N: I really cannot remember much of Theodore's lines during the date...That's all...Hope you're eager to read part two. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took a few tries to get this one done. I was having a bad day and I thought of expressing it through Aki.**

* * *

"That is a hear warming piece," Akihiko heard Theodore say after Minako played another piece entitled "Maya's Theme". "More so because it was played just for me."

Akihiko clenched his fists tightly. As far as he knows, Minako Arisato NEVER played the piano for any random person. So this guy in blue is that special to her, huh? Akihiko never really felt this kind of annoyance and possessiveness in all his life. Apart from when Miki was still alive.

"Shall we get going then?"

Akihiko almost ran into the Home Economics room and hid himself there as Minako and Theodore came out of the Music room and headed to the Art Club. He poke his head out of the door with a really murderous stare. He even hit his head against the wall when he pulled it back in; Theodore uncannily turned around and look at the open door Akihiko poked his head out.

"Is something the matter?" Minako asked. Theodore turned back to her with his charming smile.

"Oh it was nothing. Say, what are these...?" Theodore said as he entered the Art room, with Minako following behind him.

"If I were to be asked for an opinion, a living human being is much more beautiful." Theodore said as he examined the bust. Minako swore that she saw him glance at her direction as he said it. She fought down a smile. Theodore may not know it, but he's acting way flirtatious. That is why Minako likes to go on dates with him; he has this innocent flattery that none of the boys in Gekkou High has. Minako continued to tour Theo around the campus until they closed the school at 6 pm.

"To visit the place where you spend a lot of time is a very interesting experience. If you don't mind, I'd like again go..." Theo faltered, with a confused look on his face. Minako turned to look at him. It was the first time Theo faltered during his flattery.

"That's...weird..." Minako heard Theo mumble to himself. "Why with you...? What is this obsession of mine to know more about you...?"

Minako sighed with a smile. If only Igor doesn't have a collar around Theo's neck as his assistant, she would have pursued him to be her lover. Since it seems like he has the same interest in her, albeit in a rather confusing way, it wouldn't be that hard to gain his love. When Theo noticed her looking, he quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Ah, please. Pay me no mind." Theodore said. "Shall we get going?" He extended his hand towards her, which Minako took into hers. They both returned to Palownia Mall, and to the Velvet Room, hand in hand. Where Igor still hasn't budged from his seat, with the book he is forever reading.

* * *

"'Sup dude?" Junpei said as Minako returned to the dorm. "Hey, do you have any idea why Akihiko-senpai is in such a bad mood?"

Minako blinked. Then turned to look at her Senpai by the counter. Yukari and the others looked at Junpei with alarmed looks. Only Mitsuru didn't do anything. She just sat there, reading.

"Did you even bother to ask him what's wrong?" Minako replied. Junpei looked at her, horrified.

"Man, I don't even want to go near him." Junpei said. "He might punch me in the face or something. You know I cannot risk ruining my face. The ladies will get depressed."

Minako gave a poker face expression at Junpei.

"What?" Junpei asked with an incredulous look. Minako bursted out laughing.

"Very well. I'll ask Akihiko-senpai what's wrong, you _coward_." Minako stressed the last word for Junpei.

"Come on." Junpei said. "How can you mock your best friend?"

Minako ignored him and proceeded to talk to Akihiko. Everyone gathered in the lounge, far from the kitchen, in an almost defensive maneuver.

"Senpai?" Minako said. Akihiko glanced up at her before turning to his notebook.

"Oh it's you." he replied coldly. Minako frowned at his sudden coldness towards her. And for some reason, he seems...hostile.

"Is something the matter, Senpai?" Minako tried asking again. She felt the others steel themselves.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Akihiko replied rather rudely. "What's it with you, poking your nose into my problem?"

Minako, whose beautiful day starting to be destroyed by her senpai, scowled. "I am not trying to poke my nose into your problem." she replied haughtily. "I'm just asking because you're scaring our dormmates."

Akihiko ignored her and went up to the second floor. Minako followed him, annoyed. When the two of them disappeared, the others who were left in the lounge looked at each other. There was total silence. Then the explosion of yells from the two of them. It's not always that Minako get angry. In fact, they've never heard her yell angrily at someone before.

"Stop poking your nose into someone else's private life and just leave me alone, damn it!" they heard Akihiko yell after a while of shouting and a bang of his door closing.

"Fine then!" Minako shouted. "Don't expect me to bring you along to Tartarus tomorrow night!"

They heard Minako storm up to her room at the third floor. Junpei and the others looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh...well..." Junpei said, trying to break the tension that built up between them. "I guess that means we're not going to Tartarus tonight, right?"

"It seems like it." Yukari said.

"Ah...well, then." Junpei said. "I'd guess we better all turn in for the night..."

* * *

Akihiko sat on his bed, nursing his wounded pride. He thought he knew Minako well, that she won't fall that easily to the flattery of some random person. And to think that she brought him to the school...

Well, really, he can't find any way to fight back those facts. He just met her last May, hung out a few times together (where she might have flirted with him a couple of times, who knows what kind of mind games these species called "girls" play?), he had raised his voice on her just because of his anger of failing to ask her out to Hagakure and finding her with another man who seems to have a special something with her.

Akihiko stood up and punched the sand bag really hard. Alright, if that's how it is then, he'd just confront her tomorrow night. About what's going on with her and her private life. Even if he did just say to her not to poke into someone else's private life. He wondered if he'd do it the gentle way (asking her out and bombard her with questions) or the hard way (infuriate her into telling him).

* * *

True to her words, Minako left Akihiko behind when they explored Tartarus the following night. In his stead, Minako brought along Koromaru. As they fought shadows after shadows and ascending the floors, Junpei cannot help but notice that Minako is still pissed off. She either miss, get knocked down, or land a critical hit on the enemy. It's like as if she's fighting Akihiko's shadow.

"Dude," Junpei whispered to Yukari as they explored the floor. "I'd never want to get to her bad side."

"Like anyone would want to." Yukari replied. Koromaru only whimpered.

"Stop talking and use your senses." Minako snapped at them. "Who knows when a shadow pop up."

"Yes ma'am." Yukari and Junpei replied in unison. Koromaru only whimpered.

Down at the first floor, Akihiko stands in a corner, rotating his wrist to somehow relieve the tension from it. Mitsuru, Ken, Aigis and Fuuka kept their distance from him. Which is all good for him. He doesn't feel like talking to any of them. He need to think of a way to have her spill her beans about that guy in blue.

"Are you alright?" he heard Fuuka say. He looked up at Fuuka.

"Yeah, I'm fine." they heard Minako reply. "I just slipped, that's all. Stupid disco-themed floor. Whoever suggested to the architect of Tartarus to have these kind of flooring should go to hell."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. She had been complaining about the flooring ever since they entered the fifth block.

"Hey Fuuka." he finally said. Fuuka turned to look at him. "Tell Arisato to stop complaining like a kid. If she doesn't want to lead the exploration team, then she should just quit and hand the torch to someone else."

Fuuka blinked and relayed the message to Minako. A few minutes later, Minako and the others appeared by the teleporter. A really annoyed Minako thrust her naginata at Junpei and strode towards Akihiko.

"Just what is wrong with you?" she hissed.

"Nothing." Akihiko replied coolly. "Apart from being irritated to your constant complaints about the flooring, I'm perfectly okay."

Minako was at her boiling point. The others stood far away from them, wondering if they should just stop them before they start yelling at each other again.

"Then why did you tag along with us tonight?" Minako said dangerously. "You could've just stayed at the dorm or leave, right?"

"Without permission?" Akihiko replied, looking at Minako with cold, hard eyes. For a split second, Akihiko found himself staring at Minako's lips. Then he snapped his eyes back into her ruby eyes. "And why should I leave? The rest of us down here are just waiting for something to happen to the exploration team and save your sorry hides."

"Why you arrogant little-!"

"Look who's talking." Akihiko said as he placed a hand on her head, with a grin that seems to have irritated Minako on his face. "Can't you see the height difference between us?"

"Akihiko, that's enough." Mitsuru said. "Arisato, since you're in no condition to continue the exploration, let's just return to the dorm."

Akihiko smirked as Minako surrendered to Mitsuru. Minako may be the field leader, but Mitsuru is still the SEES club leader. Akihiko started walking to the door when Minako suddenly stuck out her leg and trip him. Akihiko rounded at Minako who's giving him a cold look.

"Why you-" Akihiko started but Minako turned away from him with a flick of a hair and walked towards Junpei to recover her naginata and walked out of Tartarus.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I feel like there's still more chapters coming instead of finishing it here? :| And boy isn't this lengthy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's rare for me to update a few hours after posting the second chapter. But I just can't sleep. BTW, this is the final chapter.**

* * *

Sunday passed by without any shouting incident happening inside the Iwatodai dorm. In fact, Akihiko and Minako bypasses each other as if the other one is just but empty space. Whenever they come near each other, the others (apart from Mitsuru) would look at them and cringe, expecting them to yell at each other. But such thing never happened.

"I'm going out for a bit." Minako said to Junpei. Junpei looked at her wildly.

"Oh...uh...okay?" Junpei said uncertainly, his eyes darting towards Akihiko's back. Minako never tells anyone that she's going out. In fact, she never tells them anything. She just go out of the door and return late in the afternoon. "Take care."

"If you need something from me, I'll just be at Naganaki Shrine."

"Can I come with you, Senpai?" Ken said. Minako smiled kindly at him.

"I'm sorry Ken. But Akinari-san seems to be hostile to anyone who comes close to him. I just got him to open up to me and I don't want to risk of losing our friendship."

At the name "Akinari", Akihiko turned to look at her. Just how many guys is she seeing for goodness sake? When Minako saw him looking at her direction, she resumed her poker face look and turned towards the door. She closed the door with a snap.

"Uh, Akihiko-senpai?" Fuuka said. "Why are you crushing that poor empty cup of ramen?"

"Huh? What?" Akihiko said as he turned to look down on his hand. True, he had crushed the ramen cup when he heard her say those stuff. He quickly threw it into the trash can and washed his hands.

"I'm going out for a bit." he said as he closed the door. Junpei, Yukari, Ken and Koromaru looked at each other.

"You don't think he's going after her?" Junpei said uncertainly.

"Why would he even do that?" Yukar said. "They are at war..."

"It seems to me that they look like a cute couple having a really bad argument." Ken said, though deep inside he wished they're not really a couple.

"Uh, how old are you again?" Yukari said.

* * *

Akihiko wandered around the Palownia Mall, looking at random shops. When he passed by the antique shop, a small box caught his attention. It was a simple music box, adorned with good craftsmanship. He wondered if Minako likes those kind of stuff. Then he caught himself thinking.

"Why would I even bother to buy her a gift?" he thought as he continued to walk. "She already has that guy in blue..."

"Eeeek! Akihiko-senpai!" he heard the familiar squeals of his fangirls. Oh great. Here we go again. He'd just have to ignore them, as always, and think of a way to pay back to what Minako did last night.

* * *

Minako returned to the dorm past seven o'clock. She was in the doorway when she heard her cellphone rang. Junpei and the others looked at her. It's rare for her to have a call during night time. And to think she quickly answered it made it really suspicious.

"Hello? Theo?" she answered quietly, wishing that the others to turn their heads away from her.

"I'm sorry to say that I've informed you this late, but I need you to come to the Velvet Room." Theodore said.

"It's alright." Minako replied, turning her back to go out of the door. The stares of her dormmates were unnerving her. "I'm not planning to go into Tartarus tonight and-Ack!"

Minako walked headlong onto Akihiko, who glared at her.

"Watch where you're going, damn it." Akihiko snapped. Minako only scowled at him before brushing past him, and continued talking to Theodore. Akihiko caught bits of their conversation before he closed the door.

"Theo, are you sure about this? I mean, if this is one of your pranks...No wait, I'm sorry Theo...I didn't mean...Don't worry. I'm on my way..."

* * *

When Minako returned very late that night, it was only Akihiko who's in the lounge. Seeing her senpai, Minako ignored him and started for the staircase.

"So, his name is Theo, huh?" Akihiko said suddenly. For some unknown reason, Akihiko had concluded that "Theo" might be the guy she was with last Friday. Who knows, maybe he's right. Minako turned to look at him.

"And what business do YOU have to poke your nose into my private life?" Minako said coldly. Akihiko only smirked. She's easy to goad into a fit when she's not thinking straight.

"Was he the one you toured last Friday into school?" he asked innocently. "Surely you must have bored him to death with your lack of charm. To think that you'd bring your boyfriend to school. Can't you think of any other places to have a date?"

Minako was ticked off but she held onto her calm side. And to think that it was Thanatos who's dominant in her list of personas right now...

"Yeah, so what if we had a date at school?" she said. "It was he who asked me to tour him around Gekkou High."

"Ah, then he might be suspicious of you." Akihiko said. "To think that he'd come to school just to check on you."

"And to think that you yourself said to stop poking into other people's private life." Minako said through gritted teeth. Akihiko chose to ignore this and continued his onslaught.

"And he called you tonight because he heard you were seeing another guy? What a possessive guy."

"At least he has a really pronounced charming side." Minako retorted. "And that he cares a lot about me. Unlike you."

"And weren't you the one who said I'm charming?" Akihiko snapped back. Deep inside, her comment hurt him. So she prefers guys like Theo? Akihiko knew that, compared to Theodore, he's no match for him.

Minako was taken aback by this. True, she had said that he's charming just because he REALLY IS charming, in his own way. As she looked at Akihiko, things started to click into place in Minako's mind. Perhaps, Akihiko had seen them? Theo did turn to look around when they were about to go into the Art room. And she doesn't remember the Home Economics' door to be slightly open.

"Oh," Minako said softly. It might be a wild guess but it's worth it. "Senpai, you're jealous aren't you?"

Akihiko was shocked. Him? Jealous? Hadn't he asked himself that for the past two days and came up with nothing? He has nothing to be jealous of. Maybe.

"And why would I be jealous?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Oh, I don't know." Minako said, suddenly calm. Her girlish action made Akihiko annoyed. "Maybe because...you like me?"

At this, Akihiko forced out a laugh. "Like you? Why would I ever like you?"

"Don't ask me." Minako suddenly snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room."

Minako turned towards the stairs but she was stopped by Akihiko, who grabbed her wrist. She wheeled around to look at him.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"What's this? You're running away from our fight?" Akihiko said in an undertone. His grip on her wrist tightened, and he knew he's hurting her physically now. But she didn't cringed or cried out in pain. She just stood there and looked at him straight in the eyes. Coldly.

"I am not running away, Senpai." she replied. "In fact, I can fight verbally with you for as long as you want until you're satisfied. But tonight, I want to concede for I am tired."

Akihiko admired her courage despite the fact that he could easily knock her out with his strength, even though he knows that won't settle anything at all. And using his strength against a girl like her, he feels like a bully.

"Then fight me then." he said. Minako glared at him.

"Fine then. I'll fight you all night long if that's what you want."

"Oh? And when you lose, you're going to run to Theo and cry like a baby, saying that you're being bullied by your senpai?"

"Leave Theo out of this, Akihiko-senpai!" Minako said dangerously. "He had done nothing wrong to you so keep him out of this!"

"What's so special about him that you like, Arisato?" Akihiko said. "He looks like a player for me."

"Theodore isn't something like that, you jerk!" Minako said, raising her voice. "He's kind, gentle, and he tries his very best to know more about me. Unlike YOU!"

This remark stung Akihiko straight into his heart. But he held on to his resolve to know about her date. "So that's how special he is to you, huh? So special you even played the piano for him?"

Minako blinked at him. So she's right. He saw them together.

"Yes, he's special to me." Minako said flatly.

"Well I pity him for having YOU as his girlfriend." Akihiko said.

"What?" Minako shrieked, blushing furiously. "What made you think that he's my-!"

"Well, by the what I saw last Friday, the two of you were super sweet!" Akihiko said, raising his voice as well. "Isn't that normal between couples?"

"What do you know about intimacy?" Minako yelled, shaking her wrist free from his grasp. "You, who never even cared of having a girlfriend?"

"Just because I said I don't have any plans just yet means I won't get one in the future!"

"Well, I pity YOUR future girlfriend for you don't have even the tiniest drop of romanticism in you!"

"Why do you care?"

"And why do you care about me and Theo?"

"It's because I like you, damn it!"

"Theo remind me of Minato-nii and-what?" Minako stopped mid-tirade, looking at Akihiko. Akihiko, realizing what his mouth babbled off, took a step back. Damn. His plan may have worked but he had said some things he shouldn't be saying unless he's really sure of it.

"Did you just say-?" Minako said but Akihiko brushed her off.

"I'm going to bed." Akihiko said harshly as he went up to his room. Minako only stood there, watching him go. It was a sudden change of event.

The next day, Junpei slung his arm around Minako as they walked up to the school gates.

"Hey, Minako-tan. I've had this dream yesterday of you and Akihiko yelling at each other late at night and suddenly Akihiko-senpai confessed to you. Is this a premonition?" Junpei said with his grin. Minako flushed.

"T-That will never happen!"

"Oooh...did you just falter? Ha! I knew there's something going on between you two."

"There's nothing of sort, Junpei."

"Oh really? And why did you just gave Mitsuru-senpai a really evil look this morning when she fixed Akihiko-senpai's tie?"

"W-What? I did not! That evil look is for Akihiko-senpai!"

"Lie all you want, Minako-tan. But Junpei will always see through it. Ciao~"

"Stupei!"

* * *

**A/N: All's well that end's well. ;)**


End file.
